Mi final, por Sasuke Uchiha
by Sakura K.H.U.C
Summary: bueno es otro oneshot dramatico de sasuke, es un narusaku leeanlo y diganme que opinan. CORREGIDO


Bueno pues este es un One-Shot , asi que no tiene continuacion.

Tengo que decirles que espero que les guste y pues... tambien agradecer a mi Beta _**Little Miss Dreamy**_ , por ayudarme a corregir mi fic ^^.

* * *

Y aquí estoy yo, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, al momento de morir pensando en algo que nunca pudo ni menos que nunca va a poder ser.

Después de casi siete años y de enterarme de lo que quería hacer Orochimaru conmigo, tuve una gran batalla con él pero al fin pude matarlo.

¿Por qué no me dejé usar, sí sabía que si él se apropiaba de mi cuerpo, así no habría ni una sola posibilidad de que Itachi viviera no lo hice?

Pues tal vez porque desde aquella noche en la que me fui, tuve la esperanza de que lo qué me dijo Sakura se podría hacer realidad pero que equivocado estaba.

Era obvio que después de lo que le hice, tratara de hacer su vida con otra persona pero aun así traté de negar esa idea ya que era la única esperanza que me mantenía de pie.

Pero la vida se encargó de abrirme los ojos y decirme que eso ya no podía ser, que no todo iba a ser cómo yo lo quisiera. Se encargó de hacerlo de la manera más cruel.

Después de matar a esa maldita serpiente, esperé un poco de tiempo para curarme, y después fui a la villa que me vio nacer, todo para poder verla de nuevo; y así darme fuerzas de seguir adelante. Entre sin que nadie se diera cuenta casi como si fuera una sombra.

La busqué por toda la villa y no la encontraba. Sólo quedaba un lugar donde buscarla, donde entrenábamos cuando éramos el grandioso equipo 7. Hay fue dónde _la vi_. Estaba sentada debajo de un árbol de _sakuras_ se veía tan hermosa mucho más de lo que yo recordaba y no era para menos. _Ella_ ya no era una niña, ahora era toda una mujer y muy atractiva.

Sentí unas tremendas ganas de correr y abrazarla cuando me quedé pasmado con lo que vi. Una hermosa niña de aproximadamente 2 o 3 años con el cabello rubio y ojos verdes se acercó, corriendo a _ella_, gritándole «mamá».

_Mamá_.

Escuchar a esa niña diciéndole «mamá», prácticamente me rompió del corazón pero lo peor aún no venía.

Ahora me doy cuenta que esa fue, la manera en que la vida se cobró todo el sufrimiento que les hice pasar a todos los que me apreciaban.

_Ella_ con su dulce voz y con una dulzura que sólo una madre sabe dar, le preguntó qué le pasaba y la chiquilla le respondió que su padre la había dejado sola en el camino por estarse peleando con su tío Sai. ¿Su tío Sai? Sepa quién mierda sea ese «Sai» pero cómo que un padre iba a dejar sola a su pequeña hija de apenas 3 años, pues qué clase de hombre habría elegido Sakura como esposo.

En ese momento mi miedo aumentó y al mismo tiempo un gran coraje se apoderaba de mi razón. Ahora que lo veía mejor, esa niña tenia el pelo rubio, ¿quién más en la aldea tenia el pelo rubio más que "mi mejor amigo"? Además que sería un bruto para dejar a su hija pero ¿qué? ¿Acaso tan cruel sería la vida para conmigo, al demostrarme lo que perdí por mi estúpido orgullo, ego y una estúpida venganza que al final no me dejaría nada?

Sí. Si _era_ _tan cruel_, ya que en ese momento llegó Naruto corriendo hacia ellas, se agachó hasta donde Sakura y la niña; y le dijo igualmente que Sakura, a esa niña como si fuera lo más preciado en el mundo para él que lo disculpara que eso no volvería a ocurrir.

La niña se separó de Sakura y lo abrazó, diciéndole que nunca le volviera a hacer eso, mientras Sakura los veía enternecida. Se veía feliz, nunca la había visto tan feliz. Se paró del suelo y les dijo que lo mejor era regresar a casa, la niña asintió feliz; y Naruto también se levantó, se acerco a Sakura y le dio un _beso_.

Un _beso_ que yo nunca en mi vida podré tener, un placer que yo nunca podré experimentar.

Cuando se separaron se sonrieron tomando a la niña cada uno de una mano y se fueron caminado y…

…y yo me quedé hay, viéndolos partir. Quería matar a Naruto pero me di cuenta de que el único culpable de esa situación era yo.

Allí fue cuando sentí mis mejillas húmedas y calientes.

Si estaba llorando tenía tanto que no lloraba desde la muerte de mis padres pero no lo pude evitar, me dolía tanto, ya no tenia razón para seguir, definitivamente me había quedado solo, completamente solo.

Me sequé las lágrimas y salí corriendo hacia mi final.

Hacia mi tan esperada venganza.

Lo busqué y al fin lo encontré. Luchamos arduamente pero al final lo mate, claro que yo no había salido bien librado de los daños. De hecho, estoy al borde de la muerte pero ya no me importa. Si sobreviviera, ¿qué podría hacer? Mi vida ya no tiene razón así que me quedó allí en el piso esperando mi trágico final, cada vez lo siento mas cerca, siento que una brisa pasa cerca de mí y puedo sentirlo hasta aquí. Había llegado, al final y sin poder evitarlo con él ultimo aliento que me quedaba casi en un susurro le digo al viento

-Sakura, ai shiteru.

* * *

Espero que esta version le haya gustado mas que la otra.

y como siempre ustedes mandan ¿Review?


End file.
